


Y’all Need some Advil

by Snakebeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At shiratorizawa they are taught they are better, Bokuto is whipped, But what’s new, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Half Chat Half Fic, I can't wait until I introduce terushima, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It will be hell, It;s just gonna get more chaotic from here, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Makki and Mattsun stop trying to steal kids, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riku definitely owns a business where they hide blackmail, Suga is a boomer, Why is this so fucking random, help me tag, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebeach/pseuds/Snakebeach
Summary: Need some Advil1:53 a.mSaltydinoWhat’s up with my damn nameTobioflyIt acurat you knowSaltydino*AccurateTobioflyI’m going to set you shitty glasses
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, I will add the rest of the ships as they get together, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Reon oohira/original character, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. What are the names

Need some Advil  
1:53 a.m 

Saltydino  
What’s up with my damn name 

Tobiofly  
It acurat you know

Saltydino  
*Accurate 

Tobiofly  
I’m going to set you shitty glasses 

Father Crow  
Stop fighting or you have to do 200 push-ups.  
What’s with my name who choose it??????

Sugarmama  
YEAH STOP

Thunderboi  
So we just looking past the fact Kageyama cursed

Kittens daddy  
I’m just going to say it was most certainly  
✨𝓂ℯ✨

Kitten changed kittens daddy name to testupid 

Testupid  
Kkkkkkkeeeeeeennnnnnnmmmmmaaaaaa  
Why ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)･ﾟ･｡

Kitten  
Kuro it’s true 

Testupid  
Bro back me up

Hoot hoot man  
Dood I gotchu 

Pretty Boi Akaashi  
No bokuto let them deal with it them selves 

Hoot hoot boi  
Well you heard Akaashi 

Rikumon  
Kuroo my man, Daichi’s name is perfect but I can make it better

Rikumon changed father crows name to nice kill Tanaka 

Flatykawa  
Who chose my name (;>_<;)

Flower boi makki  
Yeah how can something non existent 

Eyebrows  
Be flat?

Iwa-Chan >.<  
^

Mad dog  
^^

Flatykawa  
Iwa-Chan mean

Rikumon  
Who’s at my door?

Nice kill Tanaka  
OPEN UP

Sakura kiss  
RIKU DONT

Rikumon  
@nicekilltanka  
leave

Nice kill Tanaka  
no.

Done  
Riku just Change his name 

Iwa-Chan >.<  
Daichi don’t hurt them

Sugamama  
Go home @nicekilltanaka

Rikumon changed nice kill Tanaka’s name to dadchi 

Rikumon  
Happy kunimi 

Onion hair  
Kunimi says yes

Tobiofly changed Flatykawa’s name to oinks

Oinks  
1 mean tobio-Chan Iwa-Chan protect me  
2 kindaichis with kunimi?

Rikumon  
I ship that

Sakura kiss  
I ship that

Done  
Shut up you 3 nothing is happening we are just friends..

Onion  
Yeah

Private chat between  
Rikumon and Sakura kiss

Rikimon  
Oi hiyori we should make a chat with a few people to get some ships together 

Sakura kiss  
Aight bet

Rikimon  
Ok I’ll add suga tendou and I dunno who to choose from seijoh tho

Sakura kiss  
Just not oikawa please he’s to extra

Rikumon  
And you are not  
Fuck it I’m adding him

Sakura kiss  
Damn it but I’m interested so screw it 

Rikumon added Oinks, Sakura kiss,sugmama,  
and nintendou 

Rikumon named the chat  
✨matchmakers✨

Oinks  
What’s this

Sugamama  
I’m confused

Sakura kiss  
I think I know what’s happening

Rikumon  
Send me a list of ships you have of your teammates pease and thank you 

Oinks  
Ok  
Me and Iwa-Chan  
Makki and mattsun  
Yahaba and mad dog 

Kunimi and Kindaichi

Nintedou  
Semi and shirabu  
Me and ushijima  
Goshiki and koganegawa

Sakura kiss  
Kenma x kuroo  
Yaku x lev  
Me x Inuoka 

Rikumon  
I can sense the romantic and sexual tension from here Also Tendou who do you ship reon with 

Nintendou  
You are going to get mad so no

Rikumon  
Smh no I won’t

Nintendou  
Suga it your turn

Sugamama  
Do I have to 

Oinks  
Yes mister refreshing

Sugamama  
Fine  
Riku no getting mad

Rikumon  
Fine 

Sugamama  
Good ok now  
Tsukiyama  
Asanoya  
Ennotana  
Daisuga  
Narikino  
Kagehina  
Takaoo

Rikumon  
Wait wait wait wait  
Hold up who is takaoo 

Sugamama  
Ummmmmm  
imma go 

Rikumon  
Oh hell nah  
Tendou is that who you thought tooI’m not fuckin mad just curious（￣ー￣)

Sugamama  
Language!!!!

Nintendou  
Mom pick me up I’m scared 

Rikumon  
Just tell me.

Oinks  
^ I’m curious 

Sakura kiss  
^ me to lol

Nintendou  
*whispers* yes

Rikumon  
Ok,now let’s get these ships together.

Oinks  
Proper grammar 😧 they could never

Rikimon  
Open your door oikawa 

Oinks  
No 😙💅🏽✨

Rikimon  
No?

Oinks  
Yeah nope cygfyfuuffufuyfyfdtetrayy  
Hjfhj  
Him

Sakura kiss  
Just make sure you leave no evidence  
@rikimon 

Nintendou  
^^^^^^^^^^^

Sugamama  
I usually codon violence but it’s oikawa so....


	2. Wanna fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer boi  
> Tendou has told me to be more interactive in this chat so that is what I’m doing. I would like to ask how everyone’s practice went?
> 
> Nintendou  
> You took my advice (＾▽＾) I’m honored 
> 
> Farmer boi  
> Well I couldn’t see what was wrong with it.  
> Now can everyone answer my question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️There is some referenced homophobia ⚠️ 
> 
> When the text is in between ~~ those are thoughts 
> 
> Hola I’m on my way to a bunker you’ll see why but I should get going buh bye

Need some Advil  
6:pm

Farmer boi  
Tendou has told me to be more interactive in this chat so that is what I’m doing. I would like to ask how everyone’s practice went?

Nintendou  
You took my advice (＾▽＾) I’m honored 

Farmer boi  
Well I couldn’t see what was wrong with it.  
Now can everyone answer my question.

Thunder boi  
I’m not on speaking terms with my captain 

Smol cat  
What’s wrong 

Thunder boi  
Well @dadchi decided it would be a good idea to make us run until our feet bleed 

Dadchi  
Nobody’s feet are bleeding stop spreading fake information you are just tired

Baldy’s basics  
You can’t talk to my bro like that

Asahi christ  
Oh noya do you need me to help you walk home because your feet hurt 

Thunder boi  
Uhimeanifyouwanttoimnotgonnaaskbutifyouwantyouacan

Asahi christ  
Of course I want to Meet me at the entrance（＾ｖ＾）

Private chat between rikumon and thunder boi

Rikimon  
Oi you still with asahi

Thunder boi  
No 

Rikimon  
You were real good at hiding your gayness for asahi in the chat earlier but luckily for you asahi is super dense 

Thunder boi  
I uh don’t know what you are talking about uhh nope not at all

Rikumon  
Ok be like that but when you want to get together with asahi text me

Thunder boi  
I can do it myself but thanks

It was weird to riku her friends not asking for help they were always the “therapist” friend people were asking for help, and suddenly no it was strange. Riku never asked for help she was always to stubborn or thought people didn’t want to help them. They had their head wrapped around the fact that nobody actually kept her around for her and only kept them around for ranting. She had never had many friends and now suddenly I’m high school a whole boys volleyball league that she plays with are her friends and want to protect her it felt wrong in a way, she loved all of her friends but she just couldn’t believe it was mutual.

“Hmmmmm” I really think asahi and noya should get together but I can’t do anything if the party I can help is no cooperating.  
Helping asahi is no use because I’m closer with noya and asahi wouldn’t go trough with anything I said anyways. They went on to her phone and moved noya and asahi to the later list. They yawn “I’m going to sleep” they thought as they fell asleep.

.... yaku pov 

“God damn it” I hissed as the cold air hit is face

“YAKU-SENPAI” I heard his voice ~ damn lev you are so annoying~Lev was running towards me he was annoying but also cut- no get the thought out he is you underclassman. But I look up at him and say “hello lev” in a bored tone but truth be told I was happy to see his face it was a certainty it made me feel secure in my life.

“Damn it’s so fucking cold” I speak, he laughs and mumbles something I don’t catch ~might as well not push it. Damn he seems pretty comfortable and not cold oh what I’d give to not be cold~ as we approach the bus stop I think “he seems so warm like give me a hug and hold me so I’m not cold damn it” I sigh as I exhale lev just bends down and picks me up I yell “put me down you fucking bean poll” ~he isn’t doing shit, but it’s kinda nice he’s warm it’s comfortable~ “You said you were cold and I seemed warm” he beamed. 

“ Yeah yeah put me down you damn giant.” 

“Scared of heights Yaku senpai”

He got a kick to the shins when I yelled the “bus is here idiot” ~shit kuroo is staring at us~  
When we got on the bus kuroo said nothing and school continued as normal.

Private chat between  
Demon cat and Testupid

Testupid  
What happened at the bus stop 

Demon cat  
✨shut the fuck up✨ 

Testupid  
That’s not nice 

Demon cat  
Good

Testupid  
well anyway what was that with lev earlier  
😏

Demon cat  
He picked me up I guess

Testupid  
You know he has a crush on you 

Demon cat  
No he doesn’t  
Bye

Private chat between  
Sakura kiss andTestupid 

Testupid  
Heyo 

Sakura kiss  
What????

Testupid  
I wanna get lev and yaku together and I dunno  
What to dooooo

Sakura kiss  
I stoped my homework for this  
Fine I will help

Sakura kiss added testupid to  
✨matchmakers✨

Testupid  
Heeeeyyyyyy

Rikimon  
No. 

Rikumon left the chat  
Oinks  
Hell no bitch

Oinks added rikimon to  
✨matchmakers✨

Rikimon  
Damn

Testupid  
That was rude 

Sugamama  
Riku what are you doing we have late practice 

Rikumon  
No❤️  
What’s wrong kuroo

Testupid  
Weeeellllllll I saw lev holding yaku

Sakura kiss  
This always happened 

Testupid  
He wasn’t fighting back 

Sugamama  
Wha-

Sakura  
Umm-

Oinks  
Oml the world is ending 

Nintendou  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rikumon  
Im so surprised wow.

Testupid  
Wha- do you mean

Rikumon  
Mmhm he has a huge crush on lev

Testupid  
Wait what

Rikimon  
Yes  
Bye I’m going back to sleep 

Rikumon remover Testupid from the chat

Rikumon has gone offline

Sugamama  
What about practice?

Sakura kiss  
They would say fuck that shit I’m off

...  
Seijoh dumbassary 

Oinks  
Let’s fuck  
@iwa-Chan 

Oinks deleted a message 

Done  
Why do I even check anymore 

Onion hair  
I- um no thank you

Kyoken-chan  
WHAT THE FUCK NO

Haba-Chan  
Umm bye

Haba-Chan went offline

Mattsunny  
Lmfaohdkskksa no

Flower boi makki  
I call mattsun 

Mattsunny  
Uhmm 

Flower boi makki  
Sorry bye

Flower boi makki left the chat

Private chat between flower boi makki and mattsunny 

Mattsunny  
I-  
Um

This user has blocked you 

Private chat between oinks and flower boi makki

MAKKI!!!!!

This user has blocked you  
Makki :'(

.... Mattsun’s pov

~What the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck the damn bastard blocked me~ I immediately get up and run out of the house. I’m halfway there when I think ~if he wants to talk to me he can come to me. He’s the one who blocked me  
So why should I chase him god damnit was I not obvious enough or~ Fuck it I’m going home he can talk when he wants to talk.

By the time I got home I was less angry but I was still pissed. My mom kept asking me shit and i wasn’t gonna tell her the guy I’m in love with just said I would fuck you and then blocked me. That’s would be a bad idea because I was the good kid with my parents I didn’t joke around my mouth was always closed and I never said anything eluding to the fact I’m gay if she presses all I say is that there is this girl I like that rejected me. My mom always asks why the same girl I just describe how perfect “she” is Makki he’s perfect. I still don’t understand why he blocked me, doesn’t he know I’m I love with him. “HES A FUCKING IDIOT I LOVE YOU FUCK”. ~ shit fuck fuck fuck fuck my mom is home I~

“ISSEI I’M COMING THERE NOW” I bolt up and lock my door when it’s locked I immediately start getting a bit of clothes in my volleyball duffel so I’m ready to leave if things get bad. I don’t want to deal her so I decided to leave threw the window. This is the first time I’m glad to be on the first floor I decide to go to the closet house Makki’s ~shit I don’t want to knock but I’m already here~ when I knock Mrs. hanamaki open 

“Mattsun!!!!!”

There was a huge difference between my mom and his his was supportive and was okay with him being openly gay. I wish that was the case with my mom but...  
“Umm I know this is short notice bu-“

“Yes you can stay over Mattsun!”

“Huh“

“Oh I saw your duffel bag” she laughed 

“Thank you” 

“I’ll go get Taka now. TAKA GET DOWN HERE”

“Comin’” he runs down the stairs and slip and hit his face. I immediately rush over “you okay dude you need to stop running down the stairs with socks on” I say in my best Iwaizumi impression, he laughed and said “Yes thanks mom” when he opened his eyes he whispered yelled “why are you here” 

“Can we talk in your room please”  
“Okay... let’s go”

“So what do you want with me”

“Makki-“  
....

✨matchmakers✨

Rikumon  
Hola niños

Oinks  
Huh

Rikumon  
You fucking idiot  
And before you say it suga  
LANGUAGE RIKU

Sugamama  
I-

Nintendou  
Someone’s salty 

Rikumon  
I’m prepared for murder.

Sakura kiss  
She is she showed me

Oinks  
Sooooo something happened with makki

Rikumon  
WHATS WRONG WITH MY SON

Oinks  
He indirectly confessed to mattsun and blocked the team

Sugamama  
Poor boy I can’t imagine that

Rikumon  
Once you dropped your phone while scrolling through your pictures of Daichi’s thighs 

Sugamama  
I-  
No  
Not me  
Wrong bitch

Nintendou  
Ohhhh I have news on Re-kun  
He was stalking Riku’s Instagram 

Rikumon  
Nani the fuck  
There at just pictures of games and me crying during anime’s  
Shit did he get to when I used to actually use Instagram correctly 

Sakusa kiss  
YOU DID THAT?!?!

Sugamama  
I’m calling everyone over to look at those

Nintendou  
✨yes✨

Rikumon  
🧃😎🔪

Nintendou  
I-  
We need him to play

Rikumon  
Ankle privileges  
✨gone✨  
😁

Nintendou  
Why are you outside reon’s house with a bat

Rikumon  
It’s a forbidden light saber  
READ SOME FUCKING K/S

Sugamama  
What’s that

Sakura kiss  
SUGA NO SHE MADE ME READ THAT 

Rikumon  
She made me mad 🙂

Need some Advil  
7:37 pm

SmOl Giant  
OMG BAKAYAMA BOUGHT ME MEATBUNS

Tobiofly  
Stfu

Frenchfries and dinosaurs  
That’s so cool hinata I wish Tsuki would buy me French fries 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Saltydino  
Dashi I swear I bought you some yesterday 

Testupid  
Dashi  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Saltydino  
Shut up

Sugamama  
What’s Killing Stalking 

Kitten  
Read it suga you’ll like it  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rikumon  
You’ll like sangwoo he has nice ✨thighs✨

Domestic eagle  
You think that

Rikumon  
No hun I’m messing with suga

Domestic eagle  
I-  
Hun?

Rikumon  
Shit  
Ummmm bye bye I gotta go eat

Domestic eagle  
Bye hun?

Mommas  
8:05

Rikumon  
Istg he’s so cute  
He knitted me a sweater for my birthday  
He really knows how to hit me in my feels the bastard 

Sugamama  
It’s okay sweetheart I couldn’t imagine Simping over someone 

Rikumon  
Daichisthighs.jpg  
@sugamama

Sugamama  
I-  
Hdhsjdheisjb

Nintendou  
Suga.exe has stopped responding 

Rikumon  
Tendou don’t laugh I know what turns you on  
Ushismiling.jpg

Nintendou  
Fuck imma go jerk off bye

Iwa-Chan  
These horny people ugh

Rikumon  
Him helping you stretch mhm I heard your moans

Iwa-Chan  
I- am gonna go

Semi circle  
Hdjsndhksj  
This is gold

Rikumon  
I’m not done 

Demon Cat  
;-;

Rikumon  
Oi semi you have a thing for brats who take your position as main setter Am I right

Semi circle  
👁👄👁  
Bye bitch

Rikumon  
Ok yaku we all know your type is impossibly tall Russian first years with green eyes

Demon cat  
Umm yes.....

Rikumon  
what happens here stays here got it

Demon cat  
Yes

Oinks  
Yes yeas yes

Sugamama  
👌

Sakura kiss  
Ye

Semi circle  
Yes sir

Nintendou  
Yes ku-kun

Rikumon  
Ok good  
I’m going to sleep because I pulled an all-nighter


	3. Riku’s Birthday with shiratorizawa bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikumon   
> Heyo I’m not going to school because I don’t wanna
> 
> Domestic Eagle   
> Wanna hangout with the the team later
> 
> Rikumon  
> Yeah!
> 
> Flower boi makki  
> Wait... AN
> 
> eyebrows  
> EXCLAMATION
> 
> KinoSHITa  
> They are 
> 
> Naruto  
> IN LOVE?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is set in February or so sometime cold so yeah. Ummm I dunno what this is but I’m gonna leave some mysteries for later.  
> Well lemme head out

Rikumon   
Heyo I’m not going to school because I don’t wanna

Domestic Eagle   
Wanna hangout with the the team later

Rikumon  
Yeah!

Flower boi makki  
Wait... AN

eyebrows  
EXCLAMATION

KinoSHITa  
They are 

Naruto  
IN LOVE?????

Rikumon  
I’m leaving   
Never mind I’m vomiting that bullshit stuffed down my throat 

Oinks   
wait   
hold up  
N a n i t h e f u c k 

Eyebrows   
What????

Flower boi makki   
Yeah what’s wrong

Oinks   
you too are talking 

Private chat between flower boi makki and eyebrows

Eyebrows   
Dude oikawa is making me not breathe 

Flower boi makki   
Babeeeeee don’t call me dude it makes me feel like oikawa ew

Eyebrows   
Sorry my flower 

Flower boi makki   
Nbahhebshu  
I luv you ❤️

Eyebrows   
Luv you too 

Eagle Bitches

Shira-brat  
Ok soooooo   
Reon what are you gonna do about riku  
Today is their birthday right what did you get

Domestic eagle   
Umm well I got them the last issue of this weird manga called Haikyu!! And made them another sweater this one is cream and red

Nintendou   
Ohhhhhhhh haikyu I love that manga abhhhdhjdj they have taste

.... After practice 8pm  
REON’S POV

“Is everything almost ready“ I yelled to the boys

“Just about” semi shouts

“We just need to take out the blankets” 

“Okay shirabu I’ll get them!!!!” Tendou runs out of the room 

I hear a knock at the door I look at everyone and they are all ready just sitting in the living room. When I open the door I see them they are wearing the sweater I made last year and   
Some black jeans. “Hey! I’m happy we are all hanging out”Riku said happily “ Did you bring the stuff to stay the night because coach said we had to do a team sleepover” they say while visibly panicked “ uhhh no one told me there was a sleepover I’m so sorry I’ll go home and get some stuff I’m sorry I-“ I cut her off and say “ my family is out of town so you can stay and just borrow some of my clothes it’s fine.” 

“I- um okay!” She smiles  
I take her inside and everyone yells happy   
Ibirthday and she gets scared once everyone was done laughing we decided for them it was present time

“You impatient fucks”   
“Oops sorry a gift is already in your lap”

She unwraps in and immediately life comes to her tired eyes   
“Ahhhh fuckin bread slippers i love them ahhhhh”  
She put them on and sat back  
“I love em’ thanks semi”

“Mines better than that bitch”

“Shirabu that’s no way to treat your upperclassmen that cooks for you every day”

“I-I shut the fuck up and open the gift”

“I- fuck you I love it” it was a shirt that said I’m not even horny anymore I’m sad

Tendou’s was this nendoroid of a bird guy with yellow googles 

Ushijima’s were new knee pads and a new duffel bag 

Goshiki’s was a Kirishima nendoroid from one of those anime’s they watches I don’t know

Apparently they planned to get them nendoroids

Taichi got them a nendoroid if this guy with a lot of burns they just yelled “fuck endeavor”  
And Tendou agreed I just looked at her confused but she just laughed at me~they look so adorable why are they so adorable~

Kawanishi got them a bakugo nendoroid she just said “it’s because he rages all the time isn’t it I am so happy about the gifts”

Yamagata just got them a gift card to their favorite cafe 

Akakura got them a large package of green tea Kit Kat’s they yelled “I really love those thank you” 

“Oh, the others can’t come but they wish you a happy birthday” ushijima says

“It’s ok at least I got you guys, also tell them I said thank you” Riku says 

“Oh here” I say shoving the gift into her arms  
When they open it their smile gets even wider 

“Thank you I love it so much” she yells while getting up to hug everyone

“Ok!! Let’s play truth or dare while eating!”

~Everyone says ok and I know they are gonna target Riku as a gift to her but I’m scared they are gonna make me embarrassed too~

“Ok I’ll start hmmmm Riku truth or dare” Tendou says

“Hmmm dare mama ain’t raise no bitch”

I gulp and just glare at him

“Okay so Riku has to sit on Reon’s lap”

“I- okay” their voice shaking

“Umm Reon is it okay”

“Yeah!” 

Riku comes over and gets comfortable in my lap their knees are to their chest and their head is on my chest. ~shit they look adorable I’m don’t wanna hold them I’d they get mad but I can’t help it I just wanna cuddle more I- ~

“Sorry if your uncomfortable” they sigh 

“No it’s fine I promise ok”

“Ok” she yawns

We keep playing until it’s midnight and they fall asleep in my arms. When people notice that Riku is asleep they all quiet down and get ready for sleep. I try moving but they all say “just lay down on the couch and don’t wake them up got it” 

“I um ok?”  
Within minutes I feel my eyelids get heavy and I welcome sleep holding my personal space heater.

... Riku’s pov

~Shit wait where am I. I don’t wanna move but who’s holding me, the dare I probably fell asleep damnit. Wait is he holding me I don’t wanna look but I think it’s him. He’s strong his body comfortable while I’m on it~ 

... Reon’s pov

I feel them stirring   
“Hey” I whisper  
“Oh I should let go shouldn’t I huh sor-“ I start to let go when riku just grabs my arm and holds me tighter   
“No”  
~I can’t leave so might as well sleep~

...Later  
I wake up to Tendou standing over us   
“What the fuck Tendou why are you staring at me” 

“Well I wanted to see what happened here” 

“Go the fuck away it’s 4 am”

“Ok bye bye” He says before taking a picture 

Riku protection service  
4:27 am

Nintendou   
Hey you guys

Demon cat  
WHATS WRONG WITH MY CHILD

Testupid   
WHAT HAPPENED TO RIKU I STG

Dadchi   
Is riku okay

Sugamama   
What Is going on

Thunder boi   
WHATS WRONG WITH OUR BEST SUB

Baldy’s basics  
Is riku ok!!!!!

Hoot hoot boi   
AHHHHH RIKU WHJDJ HAPPDBJD

Tired Akaashi   
Translation   
Ahhh what happened with riku

Iwa-Chan  
Is riku safe

Nintendou   
Stop freakin out   
I found Riku cuddling someone   
reonandrikucuddletimes.jpg

The rattiest setter   
Who is that

Semisemi  
Is that reon   
Her   
Eyes  
Are   
Open   
Oml  
The world is ending   
She is willing cuddling with someone 

Shira-brat  
Why are you guys up istg

Semisemi   
Back read 

Shira-brat   
Hahdudhdhdh  
The fuck  
Willingly????

Domestic eagle changed their name to angry eagle 

Angry eagle   
WHO THE FUCK IS SCREAMING UPSTAIRS 

Angry eagle changed their name to Domestic eagle 

Domestic eagle   
You woke Riku up 

Shira-brat   
SHIT THEY ARE UP HERSHGS

semisemi  
Bye bitch

Shira-brat  
This is Riku   
WHAT IS THE NAME OF THEIS CHAT ISTG

Nintendou removed shira-brat

Nintendou   
Wait where are they going

...Reon’s pov

“Hey can I borrow some clothes I’m gonna shower”

“Oh yeah”  
I take them up to my room to get some clothes. ~They’ve been up here all the time but it’s different now it’s not tension, but a lack of it I guess.~

“Do ya want sweatpants and a tee shirt”

“Yeah those seem comfortable” they say happily 

They take the clothes and walk to the bathroom I told them where the towel were so no need to help. ~ I swear the whole volleyball league is gonna question me about cuddling with Riku~ when I walk past the bathroom I assume Riku is in I hear a soft sob. ~I’ll ask later I hope they are alright, I just wanna hold them later and let them cry I just wanna make sure they are ok~ I hear the bathroom door open. “Hey can I talk to you in my room?”

“O-okay”

We walk to my room in silence the tension building up, once we get in I motion them to come sit with me.

“Shouldn’t we be in the living room with the team?”

Nah they can wait it’s only five. Anyways I was gonna ask why were you crying in the bathroom I heard it while walking past it.

“Umm well I was happy that all of you guys are so nice and amazing to me” they choked out trying to hold in tears

“Hey, we all care about you and wanna make sure you are happy, okay?”

“Okay” Riku whispered 

I pat a place on my chest so they could lay there and rest. When they put their head on my chest I feel happy that they are there. In a matter of moments their breathing steadied and they were asleep “sleep well, love ya”  
I hear a soft laugh and riku says “love you too domestic fucker” 

“Wait”

“Hmmm” they say annoyed 

“You just said you loved me to?”

“Yes and... I do”

“I... ya do?”

“Yer being to loud and yes now let me sleep”

“Night love ya”

“Ditto”

... Shirabu’s pov

“Ooh wanna go see what they are doing” I say to semi

“We probably shouldn’t but I wanna let’s go”

We quietly walk up the stairs to get to the room and when we open the door they are just cuddling.

“Damn I thought they were doing something dirty” semi says 

“Yeah it would’ve great blackmail”

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE” Reon yells 

When Riku wakes up they are much calmer   
“You too aren’t getting breakfast tell Tendou him neither” she yawns 

“Wait what” me and Semi say at the same time   
“Sorry we are gonna go bye” Semi says quickly   
He drags me out of there trying not to be on the receiving end of Riku’s rage. 

We end up getting breakfast and it was amazing it was just omelets but damn they were good

“LETS PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN”

Everyone says ok but weary of what Tendou had in mind for the pairs

“Ok so first is Semisemi And Shirabu” 

“WHAT” we both yell to loud 

“Go go now”

“Fine” semi says with a pout ~damn that was cute~ 

We get into the closet upstairs because apparently Tendou didn’t wanna hear what went on I swear I’m gonna kill him 

“So” semi said

“What do we do?”

“Ummm wanna talk”

“Conversations never end well between us.   
What are they expected us to do anyways”

“Make out, ya wanna?” 

The fuck question is that. Anyways you are probably just bored.” I whisper yell

“I would wanna if you did too, like I’m not gonna force you” Semi mumbled just loud enough so I could hear 

“Wait... you would kiss me?”

“I um yes?” Semi said 

I grab his face and pull it close “ya sure” I whisper   
“Yes” he says confidently   
He pulls me in and it’s short but it’s sweet.

“Damn” semi sighs

Get some chapstick I swear your lips are dryer than the Sahara desert”

Wow, if that’s how it’s gonna be”

”I’m sorry I didn’t mean it”

“I was going to say invest in some lip balm” 

“Oh”

“HEY YOU GUYS TIME IS UP” Tendou screeched 

When we come out I get a text saying I have to go home I go and get my stuff and say bye to everyone 

Private chat between Shira-brat and Semisemi   
8:45

Semisemi   
Oi you up

Shira-brat   
Yes I’m not a boomer you bitch 

Semisemi   
Wow I can stop cooking for you  
I will

Shira-brat  
We aren’t gonna tell the team whatever this is right

Semisemi   
I honestly don’t care what the team knows at this point it’s your decision 

Shira-brat   
Ok then no 

Semisemi   
Alright   
But lemme take ya on a date 

Shira-brat   
Obviously 

Semisemi   
You brat I don’t have to

Shira-brat   
But you will

Semisemi   
Fuck you   
I will but   
God damnit you bitch

Shira-brat   
At least wait a week until trying to fuck me

Semisemi   
Bottom bitch

Shira-brat   
THE FUCK YOU SAID

Semisemi is offline 

Shira-brat  
That bitch


	4. This chapter is some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testupid   
> @domestic eagle 
> 
> Domestic eagle   
> Hey what’s up
> 
> Beanpole   
> What were you doing with riku a week ago
> 
> Demon cat  
> They are like our kid
> 
> Domestic eagle   
> I um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter will explain what happened between makki and mattsun in chapter two so get ready for that also just because a couple gets together without many issues doesn’t mean there won’t be angsty stuff just to ruin their lives just a little bit. (＾▽＾)  
> Bye bye enjoy the chapter! Also I swear I love michimiya don’t be mad (._.)

Riku protection squad   
3:38

Testupid   
@domestic eagle 

Domestic eagle   
Hey what’s up

Beanpole   
What were you doing with riku a week ago

Demon cat  
They are like our kid

Domestic eagle   
I um

Domestic eagle added Rikumon

Rikumon   
The   
Fuck   
Is   
This

Hoot hoot man  
Shit

Rikumon  
What’s happening and why did you guys add me

Baldy’s basics   
WELL WE SAW SOME PICTURES FROM LAST WEEK

Thunder boi  
DID HE FORCE YOU I WILL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER

Saltydino   
Calm the fuck down just listen to them

Sugamama   
TSUKISHIMA KEI  
NISHINOYA YŪ  
TANAKA RYU  
LANGUAGE 

Dadchi  
What suga said  
I’ll give you guys extra practice 

French fries & dinosaurs  
Noooo me and tsukki were gonna watch a movie 

Saltydino   
Don’t worry yams I’ll still be there

Rikumon  
That was so fucking cute 

Sugamama   
TAKAHIRU RIKU   
LANGUAGE 

Dadchi  
Oohira what were you doing with one of my crows

Domestic eagle   
I cuddling I guess it was a dare at their birthday and we fell asleep 

Rikumon   
Yeah the birthday you all forgot   
I don’t forget the only people who remembered were shiratorizawa 

Sugamama   
And your parents 

Rikimon   
Nah they just bitched and screamed about me not cleaning the house and the cooking being subpar 

Daichi   
Are you okay 

Rikumon   
Yeah I’m fine  
I’m just rude and a brat to them

Naruto  
I’ve been to your house and

Rikumon  
And you won’t say shit

KinoSHITa  
They were yelling and threatening you and you just acted like it was a normal day   
They called you shit like worthless and terrible 

Rikumon   
1 I am those things  
2 that’s not your business to tell  
3 I’m fine I just didn’t do the dishes and clean the back door

Domestic eagle   
So you want me to come get you   
My parents already know you because of the team

Rikumon   
They’ll just get mad  
Shit they are yelling at me again   
I got an 94 on a math test like a failure my mother said I swear 

Domestic eagle   
That’s it I’m coming over to get you pack your stuff  
Also-

Domestic eagle changed their name to oohira 

Private chat between Rikumon and Oohira 

Oohira   
I’m here want me to knock or you gonna come out

Rikumon  
I’m coming out now I got some clothes and video games 

... Riku’s pov

When I get out I see him at the end of the street by the shimida mart I smile before I see a girl hitting on him ~I mean we aren’t together but we aren’t not together did he even mean the I love you I don’t even know I’m gonna get over there and see what the bitch wants~

“Heyo Reon” i say happily   
“Ahem” the girl says she looks familiar and two people have been complaining how that hate her flirting 

“Hey Riku!! Have you met Michimiya-San”

“Oh yes she keeps flirting with our captain he complains about it constantly” I say still as sweet but they both know there is a harsh venom behind the sweet exterior.

“Wait seriously” she says 

“Oh I’m sorry I guess you didn’t know”

She just ignores me and puts a hand on his arm and says “call me yui and drop the san”

“Um I don’t know you that well I only call my closet friends and my significant others by there given name” 

“I can be the latter unless” her eyes move to me “you have your eyes on this second year brat who thought she was to good for the girls team.” 

“Well they are to good for the girls team I’ve seen them play it was bad” he stands up and grabs my hand and takes my inside

“Riku you got your stuff” I nod  
“Wanna get some snacks? Maybe some pocky’s?” I nod again just staring at nothing 

“Hey Riku what’s wrong?”  
“I’ll ask you at home okay?”

I give a noncommittal hum in response 

Once we get in the car I connect my phone first I move to the music while some English songs played 

Once we got home he took me upstairs to help me study.

“You hungry Riku?” He asks while yawning 

“You are to fucking cute that yawn is so adorable” 

“I Um thank you”

“Sorry, I’m probably making you uncomfortable with my comment”

“No no you don’t get to stop now”

“Ok Reon” I give him a hug before I eat a few  
More pocky’s

“Do ya wanna get the futon set up it’s late and my sister might sleep soon” he asked 

“Alright” once we got the futon I asked were do I put this 

“Umm my room?” 

“Okay” when we are done with that we just sit and play some video games 

“HEY REON RIKU FOODS READY”

Dinner goes by pretty quickly, we get back to his room and was settled on his bed to watch a movie, we chose My Neighbor Totoro in the middle of the movie he asks me “why didn’t you tell us sooner” “tell you what” I laughed  
“You know damn well what I’m talking about, have you ever gotten hurt? I need you so you can’t be keeping shit from me” he sighs  
“I’m sorry okay when I was younger people just told me I was blowing shit out of proportion, and I’ve just stuck with that, and also why aren’t you saying you love me I return the sentiment so I dunn-“ I was cut off my him giving me a kiss it was short but I loved it.

“I do love you so don’t doubt that”

“Oh my lord I’m going to sleep that was to sappy” I state standing up 

“Fuck no” He yells dragging me back on to the bed and telling me that we are gonna cuddle.

“Alright I’ll cuddle” I snuggle into his chest and listen to his heart beat “ love you good night

... Time skip

A week passed and I still haven’t gone home, My friends still don’t know I’m here and I don’t trust them to know they would probably hunt him down.

Need some Advil   
5:00 pm

Oohira  
Where is my green hoodie with the strips 

Rikumon  
Who knows✨

Oohira   
You took it didn’t you

Rikumon   
I’ll bring it back

Oohira   
Nah I’m coming to Karasuno now I’m embarrass you in front of your teammates 

Baldy’s basics   
Why does Riku have your hoodie

Kaashi   
Oya?

Hoot hoot man  
Oya Oya?

Testupid   
Oya Oya Oya?

Flower boi makki  
Hmm babe I think that’s a little suspicious 

Eyebrows   
Ye it is

Naruto   
Kino we haven’t seen Riku around a lot huh

KinoSHITa   
Explain 

Rikumon  
That’s why that’s your name KinoSHITa 

Naruto   
Don’t talk about him like that

Rikumon  
Sorry I just don’t wanna talk about 

Oohira   
Yeah they don’t

Oinks  
Oh just remember we’re here for you 

Farmer boi   
So Riku has been with Reon interesting, I know because he has been talking about them more.

Rikumon   
I wasn’t keepin it a secret it’s just that shit that went down last week

Iwa-Chan  
Shut up shittykawa

Oinks  
You know you love me 💖  
Send one back please 

Iwa-Chan  
❤️

Mad dog   
Ew

Haba-Chan   
Look who joins us

Mad dog   
Shut the fuck up weak ass setter

Haba-Chan   
Who slammed you on the wall 

Mad dog  
(///////////////)

Flower boi makki   
I didn’t know he was a masochist 

Eyebrows   
who knew

Beanpole   
Hfdffdssx

Testupid   
What happened 

Beanpole   
Hahsbh  
Yakucuddlingwifcat.jpg  
Those are my cats Yaku!!!

Demon cat   
I’m stealing them and throwing your phone out the window

Rikimon   
Blackmail✨

... Reon’s pov

Once I get their people stare it makes me nervous but then, I realize I’m wearing my Shiratorizawa uniform which makes me stand out. “Hey what school are you from?”

“Oh um Shiratorizawa do you know were the boys volleyball gym is or Riku is”

“You with Riku she is just a quiet rude bitch who thought she was to good for the girls”

“I mean they are really good”

“Ugh just come with me”

“Okay thanks” I follow the girl to a gym and when we walk in the boys aren’t practicing”

“ I’m gonna go find it myself thank you”

“No but wa-“ is all I hear before the door slams. ~Damn oh look there’s two boys with the club jackets on  
“Hey” I yell  
“Hey you’re Reon right?”  
“Yeah”  
“ the gym is over there” he points in the direction of a different gym.   
“Hey and don’t tell suga we’re here”  
“You are kinoshita and nartia right?”  
“Wait no body knows our names”  
“Riku talks a lot about their second friends” 

“Aww” both of them cooed they kept walking to the club room after that, it’s about two minutes once I get there when a flash of curly brown hair dashed past me an towards the club room. ~what is riku doing now~ all I hear after that is a laugh and two shrieks. “Shit. RIKU WHAT DID YOU DO NOW”

Need some Advil   
5:40

Rikumon  
GUESS WHO I FOUND FUCKING IN THE CLUB ROOM TODAY

Saltydino  
Who?

Sugamama   
Who?!?!

KinoSHITa   
Riku don’t 

Rikumon  
Riku did  
Kinonarigettinsteamy.jpg

Naruto   
Bye bye 

Naruto is offline  
KinoSHITa is offline 

Oohira   
that’s weird I saw semi and shirabu making out  
Semialmostfuckingshirabu.jpg

Shira-brat  
Ok and

Semisemi   
I dunno what to do

... Semi’s pov

Semi was getting a little worried because Kenjirou wasn’t answering his calls. He lays down on his bed just to get a call from Shirabu, “Kenjirou are you mad at me at something”

“Nah I just wanna know when we are going on that date.”

“Soon I just gotta finish planning it..”

Alrighty wanna talk about”  
“Kenjirou wanna help me play?” A squeaky voice says 

“Ok who is that is that your secret lover?” I say jokingly 

“Shut your mouth that’s my little sister.”

“Ok but that’s cuter, when am I gonna meet her.”

“When you do.” Kenjirou said sweetly 

“Bye bye” I say 

“Ok talk to your later.” 

I sigh ~I can just imagine a mini Kenjirou, my heart can’t take it I have to sleep~ 

... Reon’s pov 

Riku is laying in my laps and then out of nowhere says “what are we I’m really confused it’s like we are dating but I don’t feel like I have the right, to ask people to back off and shit like that.” 

“Of course you can do that and say that I want you to be my significant other.” 

“Of course!” They says as they spring up and place a soft peck on my lips.

“Can you wake me up when it’s time for dinner please” Riku says drawing out the e 

“Ok, love you.“ I yawn and rest my head

My mom walks in later, while I’m just stroking Riku’s head, they would kill me if anyone found out about this. All she does is stare and smirk

“What?” I whisper 

“Dinners ready” she whispered

“Ok” i say she just stands there watching how I was gonna get Riku up.

“Hey Rik dinners ready”

“Hmmmm noooo”   
“gimme kisses”

“Fine” I roll my eyes I give them 2 kisses on th  
eir forehead and that seems to get Riku up. 

“Your mom is watching us.”

“I know.”

“Wrong answer.” I get a punch to the arm

I yell “OW ABUSIVE MUCH YOU ARE A VOLLEYBALL PLAYER YOU HAVE STRONG ARMS”

“I’m sorry I won’t punch you anymore.” They huffs  
“What are you starin at.”

“You look cute mad” Riku mediately gets flustered by this

“Let’s get some food!” We both yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next arcs are gonna be focusing on kinonari ennotana and maybe some yaku and lev. If you have any suggestions on which ships ya want to have the arc afterwards let me know. ＼（＾ ＾）／ So when Riku first came to Karasuno they were out on the girls team despite being in the boys so as soon as they got the okay to be one the boys team they left leaving bad blood between Riku and the captain who always hated Riku for being prickly and reserved.
> 
> P.s. The ships listed are in priority before any I will add afterwards but if I get a ship I like and forgot to add I’ll put them in the main mix as best as I can love ya thanks for reading. (*´・ｖ・)


	5. Matsuhana Getting together finally because author is a lazy bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The getting together of Mattsuhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely shit I’m not very Good at traditional writing but I did my best.  
> So the thing is I don’t usually have much time to proofread the chapter but I don reread it to make sure it makes sense but I don’t have that much time to fix grammatical errors.

... Oikawa’s pov

“Makki and mattsun tell us how you got together now”

“Alright” they said

... 2 weeks earlier makki’s pov

“Takahiro I’m going to bring something to your grandparents if I’m not back by nine I’m staying over there.” 

“Okay mom!”

“Alright have fun boys!” 

After my mom leave I see a text notification pop up on Mattsun’s phone it said 

“Issei I know I didn’t really ever agree with what you said but I will for you. You are my son and I can’t stop loving you I’m not mad you left just tell me where you are and how long you will be staying”

“Mattsun your mom texted you”

“ Shit did you read it”

“I read the notification “ I say quietly 

“Oh, well I’m gay because that’s what it was probably about”

“Wait how did ya know”

“I am in love with this boy with pink hair”

“Pink hair who do ya know who has pink hair other than me.” All Matsukawa does is smirk 

“Wait?”  
“It’s me”

“Yes finally you got it!”

“Seriously why I don’t think you should like me, like someone like iwaizumi.”

“But I don’t like you I love you makki.”

“I do too but-“ I decide to stop there  
“what I’m not good enough for you I didn’t think you were like that.”

“No no the other way around.” I whispered 

“No I am I. Love with you and if you don’t love me back don’t make up excuses just tell me”  
I stare into his eyes i lunge into his arms and say “I love you okay, will you be the speed to my sonic because I need you?” 

“Makki I-I’d love to!” He gives me a kiss on the cheek and start watching vine compilations while cuddling

“Hey makki can I call you my flower” Mattsun says 

“I- yes” I burst out into tears while in his arm mumbling about how much I love him and how happy he makes me.

“Okay my flower let’s sleep ok I’ll go get out the fut-“

“No you are gonna hold me.”  
“Ok!” He beams

We both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this super short chapter I’m gonna hopefully get another one out soon!


	6. Questions for the readers

So this isn’t a chapter but I have some questions to help with the progress so if ya want to answer, answer in the comments 

1\. Do you guys like Riku

2\. What ships would you like to see next 

3\. Any scenes you wanna see 

4\. What characters should i expand the story on more

5\. Do you like the chapters longer or shorter 

6\. Are you guys okay with the grammatical errors that slide past me 

Okay those are the questions I’ll respond as best I can to all the answers!!!! I should probably sleep now because it’s 1 am as of writing this.


	7. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake bitch  
> Hi riku
> 
> Crocs  
> Rikuuuuuuu
> 
> Rikumon  
> I’m with osamu suna atsumu and sakusa  
> And they are wasted 
> 
> Crocs  
> Shit is kita here
> 
> Scary fox  
> YES  
> Where are you riku
> 
> Rikumon removed scary fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back I think this is longer than usual but it might not be. So my friend we call komori we tease them by sending komoshou pictures so...  
> This For you Mori!!

Riumon created a chat  
HEy bitches  
2:46 am

Snake bitch  
Hi riku

Crocs  
Rikuuuuuuu

Rikumon  
I’m with osamu suna atsumu and sakusa  
And they are wasted 

Crocs  
Shit is kita here

Scary fox  
YES  
Where are you riku

Rikumon removed scary fox

[Rikumon shared their location]

Snake bitch  
Why should I come

Rikumon  
I-

Crocs  
Please 

Snake bitch  
Fine mother fucker  
But I’m gonna kiss you in front of them

Crocs  
But they dont know 

Snake bitch  
Is there a reason I shouldn’t 

Crocs  
Fine kiss me 

Snake bitch  
you make it sound like we weren’t fucking 29 minutes ago 

Crocs  
I AM A HOLY CHILD 

snake bitch  
That’s not what you were saying 30 minutes ago

Rikumon  
I’m laughing so fucking hard

Crocs  
Why

Rikumon  
Suna and samu saw and told sakusa to  
prepare for nephews and nieces 

Snake bitch  
I’m killing them

Rikumon changed crocs name to Snake’s bitch

Rikumon  
I am so sorry that was samu  
Also daishou if you come I’ll add you to a chat with kuroo so you can annoy him

Snake bitch  
On my way

Snake’s bitch  
On our way riku!!!!!

Rikumon  
How did a bitch like you get someone as nice as motoya smh 

Snake’s bitch  
Who knows

Rikumon  
I’m laughing so hard I can’t

Snake bitch  
You guys wound me 

Rikumon  
Good <3

Snake bitch  
I-  
*cries*

Snake’s bitch  
Stop that I’ll give you hugs

Rikumon  
Save it for the private dms ew

Snake bitch  
Shut up like you wouldn’t use every chance you get to do that with reon

Rikumon  
I am a child of god 

Snake bitch  
Ok keep telling me lies

Snake’s bitch  
I leave for 5 minutes and you guys are at each other’s throats smh

Rikumon  
Get in the damn car and come over here  
Sakusa drunk is a beautiful sight and a rare one

Snake’s bitch  
We are getting ready 

Rikumon  
Ok get out of bed soon

Snake bitch  
They know you so well motoya

Rikumon  
Just get over here

... Komori’s Pov

“Motoya you need to get up and get some going outside clothes on please” Daishou had begged for the fifteenth time. “Suguru I’m tired please let me stay in bed a little bit longer,” I pleaded.

“No, get up we can get back to sleep” Daishou started to picks me up and take him to the car.

“Wah Suguru I’m still in your clothes and I don’t have my shoes” I whine “my shoes!!!”

“I have your shoes now let’s go,” daishou said while yawning.

“When we get there they are all sitting in the porch with riku staring at them. “You idiots really thought would be a good idea to get drunk. You guys have school tomorrow, suna get inside and go to sleep, I’ll get the rat and the chef home, and Komori can get Sakusa  
home.”

Riku grabs the twins and drags them to their house down the street, once they get to their house they stay the night.

“Hey Motoya, is that Daishou’s shirt? Ugh my head hurts,”

“Yes it is my shirt” Daishou said before I could say anything.

“Did you guys fuck or something that’s like super unsanitary”

“Kiyoomi when did I ask, let me just take you home” I yelled at him, once we got there we got Sakusa inside and left quickly before I blew up. 

“Did you tell your aunt what happened and that you are staying over?”

“Yes I’m pretty sure I did but Kiyoomi might say something about us,” 

“Shit”

“Shit indeed” I said as cool as I could be being scared shitless and all. My phone started ringing once I answered it all I heard was

“KOMORI MOTOYA! ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP”

“Yes Yoi, I have many friends”

“ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE”

“Ummmmmmm” I mute the phone and ask Daishou “ Should I tell her she seems very loud so she’s either mad or happy” I look towards Suguru and he’s frozen all he does is nod. I unmute the call and say

“Yoi I am dating someone”

“ Ahhhhh you finally found someone who can make you happy! If only Kiyoomi could find someone to date.”

“Damn that was cold” Daishou says 

“Wait is that your boyfriend” she gasps 

“Um yes!” I say hesitantly 

“Oooooh I’m gonna have to meet you!”

“Of course, but you’ll have to also meet Atsumu-kun,” Daishou laughs

“SHIT” we hear through the phone from who we think is Kiyoomi.

“Who is Atsumu? Is he with my son does my son call him tsum tsum, tsumu or Ratsumu”

We both gasp  
“Oh my Kiyoomi is soft for Atsumu” I say while laughing hysterically.

“Thank you for the blackmail” Daishou says while falling asleep.

“Ok have a nice night I’m going to go now use protection kids.” Once she says that she hangs up.

...time skip brought to you by Lazy Author 

Once we got to daishou’s house we collapsed on the bed I was almost asleep when I felt some arms pick me up I start to curl into his chest when we get to lay down. 

When I wake up I look up to see a smiling and snickering Suguru. “What’s so funny” I say looking up at him,  
“they are all roasting each other it’s beautiful“  
He laughs “come up here and look”

Need some Advil  
5:13 am 

Oinks  
Ok so I was at the club room yesterday when I heard some stuff going on

Rikumon  
I think you told me this it has something to do with kyoutani right

Oinks  
Yes that story

Rikumon  
One second 

Rikumon added hot coach and glasses to the chat

Rikumon  
Newcomers don’t say anything 

Mad dog  
RIKU WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ADD THEM

Rikumon  
For my entertainment silly

Haba-Chan  
Krkrkrkr

smOl orange  
Why can’t our coaches be here 

Tobiofly  
don’t know boke

Saltydino  
Just continue the story 

Sugamama  
Am I going to have to ask my innocent children to leave

Oinks  
All innocent ones leave  
@bowl cut baby  
@angry birb baby  
@smOl orange  
@french fries and dinosaurs  
@yacht-I  
I need all of you to leave

Yaku  
For the sake of your innocence 

Reon  
Yes save your innocence 

Rikumon  
Ok while you’re gone you should read killing stalking it’s very innocent 

Sugamama  
NO

Kitten  
Yes

Kuroo  
Yes

Bokuto  
Yes

Sugamama  
Don’t read that  
Please 

Rikumon  
You did?

Sugamama  
YOU TOLD ME TOO

Done  
Kindaichi why don’t we read that

Onion hair  
Ok!!!!!

Rikumon  
Kunimi  
Kindaichi  
Have fun and wear protection just incase

Done  
I-

Done has muted the chat

Onion hair  
I’m gonna go  
Now 

Rikumon  
Have fun with that

Oinks  
BACK TO MY STORY BITCHES  
ok so I heard barks an moans coming from the locker room I stayed listening and then maddog-Chan came out when I saw him I ran away Because obviously so I didn’t see who came out next

Hot coach  
I didn’t need to read that

Glasses  
Umm @mad dog is that true

Mad dog  
@Rikumon YOU HAG WHY DID YOU ADD THEM I DIDNT NEED MY PARENTS READING THAT

Saltydino  
I guess now we know 

SmOl orange  
WAIT OUR COACHES HAVE A KID ON SEJOH 

Saltydino  
*seijoh

Shira-brat  
*seijoh

Rikimon  
*seijoh  
Damn I was beaten 

Hot coach  
I thought I taught my son how to be better than to leave right after fucking

Glasses  
Yeah it’s ok Keishin can’t win them all  
Who was he with anyway

Rikumon  
OOH IT WAS YAHFGVXDCC  
This is now reon Riku has lost phone privileges 

Oohira  
Didn’t protect your phone well enough huh Oohira 

Rikumon  
I- how

Oohira  
I can pick pockets

Rikumon  
I’m not surprised 

Oohira  
anyways it was yahaba being fucked by kyoutani

Glasses  
Are you two dating 

Haba-Chan  
Yes 

Mad dog  
Yes

Hot coach  
It’s been decided  
He is meeting us next week Monday night 7pm

Mad dog  
I-

Haba-Chan  
Works for me!! 

Oohira  
I feel like roasting people  
This is riku by the way  
I still love you guys even after I roast you all

Oinks  
I-

Oohira  
It’s the hair being thicker than the ass for me

Flower boi makki  
Oh damn issei we raised them right

Oohira  
Of course you did

Sugamama  
EXCUSE ME THEY ARE MY BABT CROW

Eyebrows  
Not any more 

Flower boi makki  
Mhm 

Dadchi  
I WILL BREAK YOUR ANKLES 

Oohira  
@sugamama  
It’s the being turned on by a certain someone’s thighs for me

Sugamama  
I-

Oohira  
Sorry easy hit

Snake bitch  
Damn that was cold

Oohira  
Wrong move bitch  
It’s the being amused by a cats suffering for me  
*cough* kuroo *cough*

Kitten  
Lmao I-

Oohira  
It’s the sexual tension with your best friend/captain for me

Hoot hoot man  
Called out my dude

Oohira  
It’s the being whipped for your setter for me

Kaashi  
Oh 

Oohira  
It’s the being the italic version of kegeyama For me

Iwa-Chan  
I have a feeling I will be next

Oohira  
No but now you are  
It’s the being akaashi in a bold font for me

Nintendou  
Reon is that you  
You finally became cool

Oohira  
This is riku, reon took my phone smh

Rikumon  
You know what  
I will be leaving 

Farmer boi  
I need some help.  
I found shirabu crying in the park

Semisemi  
What happened 

Farmer boi  
He won’t say anything 

Bowl cut baby  
What park

Nintendou  
He doesn’t cry a lot huh  
It most be bad

Semisemi  
Send your location I’m coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on need some Advil 
> 
> -Semi gets protective and is ready to kill
> 
> -Iwaizumi finally realizes his feelings 
> 
> -The shiratorizawa boys love their teammates 
> 
> -The chaotic squad corrupts the innocent ones
> 
> -Makki and Mattsun (try) steal kids from the other teams


	8. Another update

Okay so this isn't a chapter but I have a lot of schoolwork therefore I cannot update as fast and I don't wanna split the chapter in half. I'm very sorry for not being able to update for almost a while but I'll have an update soon hopefully.


	9. I Finally stopped procrastinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugamama   
> ISTG YOU BITCHES GIVE ME BACK MY FAVORITE CHILD'S FRIEND

Shiratorizawa Bitches

Farmer Boi  
Shirabu saw me and is running away.

Mama eagle   
That’s not good anyone know he he’s going 

Bowl cut baby  
No not me

yamagata  
I think I know where he might be

Semisemi   
Me too

Nintendou   
Ok that’s good l

Semisemi and yamagata are offline 

...Semi’s pov 

I started running towards the arcade he once told me that taking his anger out on the games. The arcade he goes to is a small one with me, once I get there the worker told me he went to the back. When I get to the back   
I see him crying my first instinct is to hug him so I do, as soon as o touch him he flinched but when he looked up and immediately hugged me back “what’s wrong Kenjirō?” I say trying to get what’s bothering him out.

“Katio he came to my house, he said he wanted to be with me again and I yelled at him and he got really mad, I’m really scared to go back,” he said While whimpering. “Hey Kenjirō you wanna come stay at my place for a few hours I know you’ve never been but my parents and siblings went on a shopping trip.” 

“Umm if it’s okay with you” he said as I wiped away his tears.

“Okay then let’s go shiraboob” I said with a chuckle.

Shirabu hit me in the arm but I didn’t mind. We walked to my house hand in hand once we got there he immediately said "Where is your room?" 

"Not even a tour?" I said poking him in the stomach.

"No" he said not breaking eye contact.

once we get upstairs we walk into my room and his eyes land on my guitar and sheet music "do you play?" 

"The guitar? If so yeah I also play the piano and violin" I said slightly rubbing in the fact Kenjirō has absolutely no musical ability.

"yeah yeah i didn't ask you so you could rub it in my face bitch" 

"But I did" I say pressing a kiss to his nose making him bright red. 

"Flustered Kenjirō?" I say with a smirk 

"I-I no I'm not I just didn't expect it" he says looking away. 

"can we... cuddle?" he says still looking away 

"of course Kenjirō I'd be happy too,"I say with a small smile.

Once we get on my bed he curls into my chest almost immediately, after a few moments   
start crying softly. I lift up his face and wipe off his tears and kiss him on the forehead. we stay cuddling until we fall asleep. 

A few hours later   
...Need some advil  
3:46 pm

Sugamama   
ISTG YOU BITCHES GIVE ME BACK MY FAVORITE CHILD'S FRIEND 

Flower boy makki changes his name to Mama Makki

Mama Makki   
that is no way to treat yams is he just your favorite kids friend to you

Daddy Mattsun  
Yeah Yamaguchi is much more than just hinata's friend 

Saltydino   
^^^^^^

Dinosaurs and french fries  
🥺🥺🥺🥺 you guys think that

Mama Makki  
ofc

Saltydino   
Yes dashi

Daddy Mattsun   
Why wouldn't we 

sugamama   
hey yamaguchi  
why don't you come back here  
yk tsukishima is here 

saltydino   
Yeah I an here   
bur suga its not like he's transferring schools 

sugamama   
fine then but yamaguchi please remember we love and value you too

Dinosaurs and french fries   
Ik 😌💅✨

5:30 pm

Scary Fox removed all of Inarizaki 

Scary fox  
FUCK FUCK FUCK  
AHAHAHAHSHSBDBDHBDBDA  
ARAN IS TO CUTE I CAN'T HANDLE IT  
HDNDBDHDNSNJDNDBD

Scary fox has removed 4 messages 

Scary fox has added inarizaki back into the chat

Testupid  
Kita-

Rikumon  
pfffffft knew it bitch

the rattiest setter   
why was I removed

hoot hoot man   
Did I miss something????

Nintendou   
whats that kita 

Mama Makki   
I screen shot it

KinoSHITa   
me too uwu

Scary fox  
if you say anything i will die

Nintendou   
@angry bird baby  
YOU BITCH  
YOU ARE TAINTING MY CHILD

Snake Bitch  
KOGANE DID NOTHING HE IS MY CHILD 

Aone  
since when?

Snake bitch  
since that game we played against each other 

angry bird baby  
whats wrong Tendou-san 

Nintendou   
YOU BITCH YOU WERE DOING DIRTY THINGS TO MY CHILD 

Mama eagle   
aren't me and semi considered the team parents?

Nintendou   
I claimed goshi as my kid 

mana eagle  
alrighty then

Angry bird baby  
oh tsutomu i'm with him now 

Bowl cut baby  
tendou-senpai what are you saying to kogane

Nintendou   
I SAW HIM GIVE YOU MANGA 

Angry bird baby   
it was just a manga he needed to borrow 

KinoSHITa  
honey

Naruto   
you got a big storm coming 

Nintendou   
GOSHI ONLY GETS MANGA FROM ME

Bowl cut baby  
tendou not just you are allowed to give me manga 

3:17 am

hoot hoot man  
HEY HEY HEY  
I HAD AN IDEA

Testupid   
BRO WHAT IS IT

kaashi   
why are you up so late bokuto-san

Kitten  
you were up to though 

Snake bitch  
Istg stop texting   
Some of us are trying to sleep

Rikumon   
you mean "motoya looks so peaceful and adorable sleeping on me that i will be pissed if you wake him up" 

Snake bitch   
EYE-

Mika-chan forced herself into the chat 

Rikimon   
what do you want bitch

Snake bitch is offline

Rikimon   
Damnit mika why did you have to come here 

Mika-chan   
I just wanted to see whats up with you guys

Rikimon   
Just go nobody wants to see you

Kaashi   
Why is this bitch here

Hiroo   
Oh look who it is 

Mika-chan   
Why do you guys hate me I did nothing 

Testupid is online

Testupid   
How about cheating on him then acting like a victim when he dumped you 

Mika-chan   
ummm  
I'm gonna leave

Numai   
Yeah do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just gonna leave mika and daishou's breakup a mystery for now.
> 
> I have some Johzenji and Nohebi content so be ready. Writing Johzenji is gonna be fun and chaotic, anyways if you have suggestions comment them. Byeeeeee


	10. LETS PLAY A GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testupid   
> GUYS GUYS GUYS KENMA SHOWED ME THIS GAME WE SHOULD PLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo i'm back sorry for not updating for a while. I'll have the next chapter out soon, anyways enjoy ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Hot captains  
4:44 pm

Testupid   
GUYS GUYS GUYS KENMA SHOWED ME THIS GAME WE SHOULD PLAY 

Hoot hoot man   
OOOOH BRO WHAT IS IT 

Farmer man  
What is it Kuroo?

Snake Bitch  
What is this bitches idea now

Aone simp  
I am interested

Oinkawa   
Ooo what is it 

Dadchi   
What is it kuroo-

Mr.tongue piercing   
AYYYY WHAT IS IT

Testupid   
IT’S CALLED BEDWARS   
WE SHOULD PLAY DOUBLES WITH OUR FRIENDS 

Oinkawa  
IWA-CHAN WILL DO IT WITH ME 

Farmer man   
I will ask Tendou if he can teach me how to play. 

Hoot hoot man   
ILL ASK AGAAASHIIII

Mr.tongue piercing   
WE SHOULD DO A CALL IN THE MAIN GC SO EVERYONE CAN WATCH 

Aone simp  
I’ll ask aone to do it with me  
Okinawa   
I BETTER GET AQUA

Snake bitch  
That’s not how it works princess it’s randomized 

Testupid  
Hold up  
YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS

Snake bitch  
I play it sometimes

Testupid   
I-  
Welp  
LET’S PLAY AT 5

Need some advil  
5:00 pm

Testupid has started a voice call


	11. Filler

Rikumon  
AYOOO WHY THE FUCK ISN’T THE CHAPTER DONE YET

Author  
PLEASE I AM SIMPING 

Rikumon  
BRUHHHH WORK ON THE DAMN STORY

Snake bitch  
Who are you simping for

Author   
PAKUNODA AND TERUSHIMAKJFDSKL;JFDKL

Party man  
Hey bbg

Author   
FUCK OFF I HAVE TO GO SPEND 8 HOURS REPLYING TO EMAILS

Kenma  
Bruh   
Go finish the chapter I want to play bedwars 

Author   
OK OK I’LL FINISH IT SOON

Oinks  
Good I need to win cakewars

Kenma   
Dumbass it’s “bedwars”

Eyebrows   
Yeah that’s like common sense

Author  
Yeah…

Rikumon  
GO FINISH THE CHAPTERRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with the rest of the bedwars game chapter hhsvjsdjvks


End file.
